Doing Something Different REMAKE
by JulCan1987
Summary: A remake of Doing Something Different HanaHime


Doing Something Different REMAKE

Hey, it's me, before I go write something different I wanted to go back and re-write Doing Something Different, I did't like how it turned out so here it is. I was wondering why Hanataro was so paranoid, I also remembered a book I read a while back called A Child Called It, about a boy who was abused and tortured by his mother, and I also remember reading somewhere that Seinosuke, was a bad character, so I decided to use it. Also, I noticed whenever Hanataro is beaten/raped by guys, he is always saved and consoled by guys, so here is Doing Something Different Re-Done.

WARNING: This story contains child abuse, child torture, and rape.

"Speaking"

"_**Thinking"**_

**Nighmare**

**Flashbacks**

Bleach and all of its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

It was late Saturday night, and Hanataro Yamada lay sleeping in his room. Tossing and turning, mumbling to himself covered in a cold sweat.

**NIGHTMARE:**

"**Hold still, you little fucker!" commanded a man with dark hair, as he held on to a small boy's arm, and cut it with a razor blade. **

"**No, big brother please stops. It hurts." Sobbed the boy.**

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP, THE MORE YOU BITCH THE WORST IT WILL GET!" screamed his brother, as he cut him deeper.**

At that moment, Hanataro jolted out of his sleep, breathing hard with tears in his eyes, holding his right arm breathing heavily, a cold sweat all over his body, and soaked in his bed sheets. Shortly afterwards his alarm went off. He got up, changed the sheets, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, got dressed and left. He walked towards the 4th thinking about his dream. He has been having the same nightmares every night for years now, and he was sometimes too scared to sleep. That's why he was the way he was, the lack of sleep was effecting him, both physically and mentally. He arrived at the 4th, and he was the only one there, not even his captain was there, yet. He waited for everyone to show up. An hour after he got there his captain arrived.

"Hanataro, what are you doing here so early?" asked Captain Unohana.

"Oh, I umm, couldn't sleep, ma'am." He answered, still a lttle drowsy.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" she asked again, with concern in her voice.

He looked away and didn't say anything. She was aware of his brother and his abusive ways.

"Hanataro, when was the last time you had a day off?" she asked him.

"Umm, well I can't remember when." He answered her.

"Tell you what, take some time off, relax. Go enjoy yourself, for once." She said, giving her soothing (scary) smile.

" Umm….o-okay….m-ma'am." He stuttered, knowing better than to argue with her when she gave, the smile.

"Take a few days off, inffact I hear Ichigo and his friends are coming to the Soul Society the day after tomorrow, why don't you go spend some time with them.?" She continued, still wearing her smile.

"Huh, Ichigo is coming here?" answered Hanataro, a smile appearing on his face.

"Yes, since his powers returned he wanted to come back and visit us, and see how much everyone had changed." She answered, still smiling at him.

"Oh, thank you, ma'am." he said excitedly, bowed his head, then ran out of the building.

"_**Hanataro, if anyone deserves some time off, it's you." **_She thought to herself. _**"You work too much, and too hard. You need to have a few days to enjoy yourself."**_

He walked back to his house to put some of his things away.

"Wait, what do I do until they get here?" he asked himself.

He didn't have many friends in his division, and ever since Rukia became lieutenant of squad 13, they didn't see each other much. And Renji, he was always hanging out with Ikkaku and Yumichika, and he was too scared of them to go see him. Plus, like his captain said he was always working. He laid back down for a bit thinking about what to do. He accidentally dozed off.

**NIGHTMARE:**

"**Big brother, stop it, it really hurts." He begged.**

"**Shut it!" said Seinosuke, as he held his arm over the stove.**

**The flames burning his skin. "And don't cry, the more you cry, the more it will hurt." Said Seinosuke, with an evil smile on his face. "Nobody cares about you, if you died nobody would care."**

Hanataro quickly woke up, sweating and breathing heavily, hold his left arm with tears in his eyes. He left his home, and walked around the sereitei (I don't know if it's spelled like this or not.)

"_**If you died, nobody would care." **_His brother words repeating in his head.

He spent the entire day just walking around, alone. It must have been a lucky day for him, he didn't run into any of his bullies. He spent the entire day at Sokyoku Hill (Did I spell it right?) As dusk fell over the horizon he started walking home. He dreaded the night, night always meant sleep, and sleep meant nightmares. He had a hard time falling asleep every night. He finally did.

**NIGHTMARE:**

"**Scream you little pussy, make me happy." Commanded Seinosuke, as he twisted Hanataro arm **

"**Please stop." Hanataro pleaded, crying.**

"**Not until you give me what I want, bitch." Answered Seinosuke.**

"**What do you want?" asked Hanataro.**

"**This." Answered Seinosuke, twisting his arm until his arm snapped.**

**Hanataro croutched over holding his broken arm tightly under him.**

"**There, I feel much better now." Said Seinosuke, kicked him a few times, then walked off smiling.**

Hanataro woke up, hold his right arm, shaking. It was

2:42 am.

"Today, they come today." He said, forcing a smile on his face.

He didn't fall back to sleep that time, he spent it on the roof, looking at the sky

"_**If you died, nobody would care." **_Again his brother's words ringing in his head.

_**Maybe, he's right?" **_asked Hanataro to himself. _**"Nobody ever stands up for me, every time I try to help someone they always come back to hurt me later. My friends probably a forgot about me, maybe if I died, maybe nobody would even notice."**_

He stood up and walked over to the 13th, since that's

Most likely where Ichigo and his friends will show up. He walked along the streets lost in thought. He didn't notice the two drunk squad 11 guys walking towards him.

"Well, well, well look who we got here." Said one of them.

"Hey little fourthy, where are you going?" said the other one.

_**Crap, it's Shigure and Midare!" thought Hanataro.**_

"Little boys shouldn't be out at his time, it's not safe." Said Shigure, the biggest of the two.

"Yeah, you could get hurt." Said Midare, not as big as Shigure, but much bigger than Hanataro.

"Umm, w-well I d-decided to g-get some f-fresh air, s-sirs." Answered Hanataro, stuttering.

They stared at him before bursting out in a loud laugh.

"Grab him." Ordered Shigure. "Let's have some fun with this little pussy."

"Speaking of pussy. It's been a long time since I had any." Said Midare, smiling evily.

They both took turns beating him and having their ways with him. When they stopped he was barely alive; both of his arms were broken, his nose was broken, he had blood and semen oozing out of his mouth and butt.

"If you live, you better not tell anyone what happened here, or we'll finish what we started." Said Shigure.

"Maybe we went a little bit too far this time?" asked jokingly Midare, with a smile on his face.

"Nah, it's not like anyone cares about him." Said Shigure. " If he died, nobody would care."

Those were the same words his brother said

_**If you died, nobody would care."**_

It was true, his "friends" had most likely forgotten him, and most likely wouldn't even notice if he had died. Whenever they needed him he was there to help, but when he needed them, they were never around. He would always tell himself that they were busy, and they had work to do. But tonight the abuse was too much for him to handle.

_**Stupid Ichigo, why did I ever heal you after your fight with Renji, I should have left you like that. Damn, Rukia why did I ever stand up to your brother for, I should have let him kill you." **_He cursed them. _**"I hate them. No I can't think that, I can't hate them, they are probably busy."**_

He had been beaten up, and even raped before, but it was never this bad. He had internal injuries as well_**. **_He passed out.

**NIGHTMARE:**

**His brother was kicking and stomping him on the floor. **

"**Nobody cares about you." He laughed. "Nobody would care if you died."**

**He didn't want to believe his brother, but at the same time, he did.**

When he woke up he saw that he was in someone's room, and his wounds were healed.

"_**Where am I?" **_he thought as he looked around.

"Oh, you're awake!" said a soft female voice.

He turned around expecting to see his captain, but was surprise at who he saw, Rukia's friend, Orihime.

"Oh hello, Miss. Orihime." He said giving her a light bow.

"Hello." She said in a cheery voice. "And please, just call me Orihime."

He looked at her smile, he had never really talked to her until now, so he never noticed, but she was beautiful.

"Who hurt you?" she asked in a sad tone.

"Huh,..well umm…"he said remembering what happened.

**FLASHBACK:**

"**Damn this feels pretty good, despite it not being a girl." Said Shigure, as he forced himself into Hanataro's backside. "Fuck."**

"**Yeah, this is kind of nice." Answered Midares, forcing himself down Hanataro's throat.**

**Tears running down Hanataro's face.**

"**Remember kid, if you live through this, not a word to anyone." Said Shigure.**

**They both released into him at the same time.**

"**That felt good." Said Midare.**

"**Yeah, lets kick a bit." Said Shigure.**

"**Sure, why not?" said Midare.**

**They kicked and stomped him for a while, before Midare picked him up and held him as Shigure punched him.**

**They took turns beating him a while longer, before they got bored and left.**

"**Remember, NOT A WORD, or your dead." Laughed Shigure, as they left, both of them laughing.**

**END FLASHBACK**

"I can't, I'm sorry." Said Hanatro, turning away from her.

"…. you were raped too, weren't you?" she asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

He turned back to her, _**"Is she crying, for me?" **_he thought. _**"Nobody has ever cried for me before."**_

"I'm sorry, they said they would kill me if I said anything to anyone." He answered her.

She looked at him, sadness in her eye, having felt the pain of abuse first hand she symphosized with him. She walked over to him, sat on the bed next to him, and gave him a hug. This was new to him, she barely knew him, and she was comforting him. She pulled him away still with her hands on his shoulders, and looked him in the eyes.

"Nobody has the right to cause pain to other, no matter what the reason." She said.

"_**Is this a dream, is a beautiful woman really worried, about me?" **_he thought.

He never talked to her, but he did notice her from the distance, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen,

And over the year and a half, she had gotten more beautiful.

"Um, where are the others?" he asked.

"Oh, Ichigo is on the run from Captain Zaraki, Rukia is running errands for Captain Ukitake, and Chad and Uryu are with Renji." She answered. "I decided to go for a walk." She continued, starting to smile a little.

Her smile caused him to blush, _**"She's so beautiful."**_

She noticed his blush, "Are you sick?" she asked in concern. "You're red, do you have a fever?"

"oh, umm n-no I'm f-fine t-thank you." He answered are.

"Are you sure?" she asked, putting her hand on his forehead.

This caused him to sweat, and it made his heart beat faster.

"You are a little bit warm." She said. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Umm I-I-I'm fine, th-th-thank you for asking." He stuttered.

She stared at him confused.

"_**Damn, stop looking at me like that, please." **_He pleaded__mentally

"_**I never noticed it before, but he's actually kind of cute."**_

She thought to herself. _**"Even though, he is smaller than me."**_

She smiled at him, causing his blush to deepen. He turned away, to shy to look at her.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"N-No, no problem." He answered. "It's just that, nobody has ever helped me before."

"Nobody, why not?" she asked in an upset tone.

"I don't know why, but whenever I need help, everyone just walks away not caring about me."

She was getting a little more upset, she had been bulliedbefore so she knew what it was like, but now, she had Tatsuki and Ichigo to help her, her friends always stood up for her. She was getting sadder the more she thought about it, and madder, too.

"_**He always helped people so much, even at the cost of himself." **_She thought. _**"Why can't they help him, he is always there for us, but when he needs help, we're never there for him."**_

Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

He stared at her wide-eyed, a deep red on his face. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before they kissed again. It wasn't anything to big, just a small kiss, no tongue.

"_**Stupid, stupid, stupid, why did you do that, you idiot." **_she cursed herself.

"_**What did I just do?" **_he also cursed himself. _**"She's gonna tell Ichigo, and he's gonna kick my ass for it."**_

The kiss was their first ones, they didn't know how to react to it. He was sweating like crazy, and his heart was beating faster and faster by the minute. Then, he realized something, something that had never happened to him before, he was aroused by it.

"_**Crap, is that what I think it is?" **_he asked himself, feeling the bulge in his pants. He wasn't that big, but he wasn't that small either, considering his short stature he was actually quite big. She noticed his nervousness increased, and noticed he was sweating more.

"Here if you're hot take the covers off." She said pulling them off.

"Noo!" but before he could react, they were off, and his erection was exposed.

She stared at it in shock.

"_**It's all over, she's gonna tell Ichigo, Ichigo's gonna tell the others, and they're all gonna hate Me." **_He panicked__mentally to himself.

"Ummm…" she was cut off by him panicking.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ICHIGO, HE'LL KILL ME!" he pleaded.

She turned to him, then back to his erection, and then back to him, a smile forming on her face.

"I remember reading something about this in a magazine at Mr. Urahara's shop." She said happily.

"So, your not gonna tell Ichigo about this?" asked Hanataro, still a little scared.

"Nope." She answered him with a smile on her face.

He let out a sigh of relief, but still a little bit scared.

"I can take care of it myself." She said in her usual joyful tone. "Now how did it go again, oh right."

She pulled his pants down, and saw what she was working with. Again, not that big but not that small either, about six and a half inches long, and about an inch and a half thick.

She sat down next to him, and started jerking him off. The feeling that took over his body was amazing; he had never felt anything this good before. She put her arm around his shoulder as she worked. She looked at his face as she did this. He was sweating, breathing heavily and his eyes were closed.

"_**He's so cute." **_She thought as she gave her playful smile.

While she jerked him off, she too got turned on by it. She started rubbing her thighs together as her arousal increased.

He noticed her, and started to doubt this was really happening to him.

"_**This is a dream, it just has to be, there is no way this happening to me." **_He thought. _**"I'm still knocked out outside and I'm dreaming this, this has to be a dream. When I cum, I'm gonna wake up, yup that is exactly what is going to happen."**_

She increased speed, as she got wetter herself. They were both letting out soft moans as they got closer.

He came first, though.

"_**Damn it, I wanted to enjoy the dream a little bit longer." **_He thought_**. " Wait, if this was a dream, then why am I still here?"**_

He looked up and saw her smiling at him.

"_**WAIT, THIS ISN'T A DREAM!" **_he screamed mentally. _**"THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING TO ME!"**_

"Umm, how was it?" asked Orihime, in an innocent voice.

"It was great." He answered. "But your still, you know."

"Oh, don't worry about me Hanataro, the idea was to help you." She said in her usual happy tone.

"I want to return the favor." He said, putting his hand on her waist.

She looked at him for a while, before giving him a soft smile.

"Okay." She said, as he put his hand between her thighs, and started to rub pussy through her pants. He rubbed her softly at first be started to increase speed little by little.

"Wait, maybe this will help?" she asked getting up, taking her pants off.

She was wearing lacy panties, which were soaked. The sight caused him to get hard again.

"Why don't we both do it, together?" she insisted.

"Umm, okay. What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, in the magazine a read, it showed this." She said lying on her back, and motioning him to get between her legs.

"Okay, now what?" he asked.

"Well, the man in the page put his thing in the woman's thing." She said, blushing heavily.

He blushed to. He looked down at her panty-incased pussy, and took them off, slowly. The carpet matched the drapes, and she was actually nicely shaved down there. She gently took hold of his dick, and guided it to her opening, and he gently put it in. Causing them both to gasp and shutter at the sensation that they had never felt. He felt something break and saw a pained expression on her face.

"A-Are y-you o-okay? He asked in his usual scared tone.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered him, and little pain in her voice.

"D-Do y-you want t-to stop?" he asked her.

"No, lets continue." She assured him.

"Alright, then." He said, still a little worried. "Now what do we do?"

"You start to push your thing deeper into my thing." She said. "But please, be gentle."

He nodded, and slowly started to thrust into her, causing her to let out small gasps as he did. She closed her eyes and titled her head back as she let out small moans as he filled her. He just stared at her as he slowly started pumping faster. She was supporting herself with her elbows, as he leaned forward, holding himself up with his hands, which were planted on the bed next to her butt cheeks.

"_**She is so beautiful." **_He thought to himself, as he got a little faster.

He pumped in and out of her, causing her boobs, which were still inside her shirt, to bounce. They were both sweating and breathing heavily as they both got closer to their climax. Orihime reached hers first. She tried to hold in her screams, but it was easier said than done. She came with a loud squeak, as her juices poured all over Hanataro's dick. She lay back breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

He hadn't cum yet, but he was still pretty winded. She put her hand on her forehead, and looked up at him, with a soft smile.

"She sat up, and pulled her shirt off, revealing her breasts incased inside of a matching lacy bra. __They were bigger than he could imagine. She took off her bra, letting them out. He stared wide eyed, those were the first pair of breasts he had ever seen, and he was the first boy to see them out in the open. They were beautiful.

" I saw this, too." She said, taking his right hand, noticing the scars. "What happened there?"

He turned away, " My big brother." He answered sadly.

She looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

"_**Even his own brother hurt him." **_She thought to herself remembering her brother, and they way their parents abused her. _**"He didn't have a good family, at least my brother cared for me and took care of me. But his only made it worst."**_

Hanataro always had trouble making friends, his brother kept holding him back with negative remarks.

**FLASHBACK:**

"**Who the hell would want anything to do with a loser like you?" his brother asked him in a heartless tone.**

"**You're pathetic, it's your fault mom and dad are dead. They killed themselves because they were too ashamed to call you their son."**

**END FLASHBACK**

Hanataro was alone, even at the academy. He had hard time making friends so he was always alone, which made him an easy target for bullies. He was abused at school, and at home, and nobody cared at the time. Even the teachers didn't want to get involved in his mess, so he was alone.

Orihime put her hand under his chin and turned him towards her. Looking into his eyes, she smiled and kissed him.

"Maybe if we continued, it will make you feel better?" she asked him.

He nodded, and smiled back.

"So, now what?" he asked.

She turned away from him, got on her hands and knees in front of him, and turned to him.

"This is called "anal"." She said. "Get on your knees behind, and put your thing in me from behind."

He remembered this position, this was the positioned he was always raped in. He was hesitant to move, but did as she said. He knew how much this hurt, so he was scared he would hurt her.

"It's okay." She encouraged him. " Just put it in me."

He took hold of his penis, and guided it to her opening, and gently put it in. She gasped, causing him to pull out fast, thinking he had hurt her.

"Why did you stop, it felt so good?" she asked.

"You liked it?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, I did." She answered, smiling back at him.

"Okay, then." He said, gently putting it back in.

He put his hands on her butt cheeks, and slowly started thrusting into her.

"_**This feels really good, when I'm the one doing it." **_He thought to himself. _**"I can't believe she's enjoying me doing this to her."**_

"_**His thing feels so good inside me. I don't think I'm gonna last much longer." **_She thought as she neared another climax.

"_**Crap, I feel like I'm gonna do that again."**_ He thought to himself, as he too neared another climax.

His thrusts got harder and faster, his balls were rubbing against a clit as their skin smacked against each other. She stood up still on her knees, and put her arm around him. He reached up and grabbed her breasts. They were big, he needed both hands to go one. She was on top of him going up and down on his dick as he trusted up into her. Both of them are on their knees. He pressed his forehead against her back as he got closer to releasing, she tilted her head back, and arched back a bit as she got closer to releasing. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Let's do this together." She said.

He smiled up at her, and after a few more pump, they both came and erupting orgasms. Their whole bodies shook, and they both let out loud screams, not caring if anyone heard them or not. He spilled his seed deep inside of her, as she squirted her juices all over his penis and legs. They both collapsed on their sides, breathing and sweating like crazy. They both had their eyes closed. Orihime was the first to open hers, she looked forward and smiled. Hanataro was next, he put his left cheek agaist her back, and he too smiled. He pulled his dick out, which was coated in both of their juices.

"By the way, how did you find me?" he saked.

"I told you, I went for a walk." She answered him turning around. "You were lying unconscious at the squad 11 barracks, I was able to heal you. When I found you, you were barely alive, I had to act quickly or you would have died."

They smiled at each other they both fell asleep. They woke up the next morning, took a bath together, ate breakfast and left for the day. Later that day he got the courage to tell them who had attacked him. Ichigo was furious, he went looking for them. Renji knew who they were, he told them they were cowards, only picking fights with people who were weaker than them because they were too scared to fight someone who could fight back. When they found them, they were messing with some squad 12 guys.

"Hey, why don't you try fighting someone your own size? Asked Ichigo.

"You two are a disgrace." Said Renji.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE, AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DISGRACE?" screamed Shigure.

"YEAH, WE'RE THE STRONGEST NON-SEATED OFFICERS IN THE SOUL SOCIETY!" screamed Midare

Shigure and Midare attacked Ichigo and Renji but were easily defeated. When Captain Unohana found out what they did, lets just say they were never seen or heard from again. Hanataro and Orihime became closer as time went on, he even grew a little more as he started training with Ichigo and Renji. Plus, he also had to defend himself from Chizuru, after she found out he was dating Orihime. Plus, Tatsuki who was still a little over-protective of her, but she was also cool to get along with. He started spending more time with Ichigo and his friends, and through them made more friends. And nobody messed with him anymore, especially now that he knew how to fight for himself.

FIN

No Rukia this time, I wanted to make a story with just Hanataro and Orihime, that is a couple that had been in my head for a long time but no matter where I looked I could never find it. If there are any people out there on DeviantArt I would like to see a picture done with this couple, since there is a picture of her with Hisagi on Bleach Pixxx, I was hoping you could do one about this couple, too. Think about it; they're both healers, they both have confidence problems, and they've both have had problems with bullies in the past, the only difference is people stand up for Orihime, I have never seen anyone stand up for Hanataro. I would really appreciate it, even if it's just as friends. Thanks.


End file.
